Sonic
Sonic (formerly known as S-101) is a recurring character on Lab Rats starting from Bionic Island V. He was one of the Set 2 bionic soldiers that made up Victor Krane's Bionic Army, and since he was Set 2, he was one of the 50 bionic soldiers hadn't been activated until he was recruited for Sebastian's Bionic Army to become at student at the Krane Bionic Academy. Afterwards, he became a Bionic Student at the Davenport Bionic Academy. He picked the name Sonic for himself because of his ability to release Sonic Waves from his hand and his Super Speed. Personality Sonic tends to be quite cheerful and energetic. Like Chase, he is a bit of a nerd due to his Super Intelligence, so they tend to be very good friends. He can also sometimes be cocky like Chase, as well. Sonic is friends with many people, even Principal Perry, since Sonic was nice to her, not knowing about how evil she was. At first, due to the Triton App, he seemed very evil and serious. Spin tends to think of Sonic as a show-off, and although Sonic thinks Spin is cool, Spin considers him his rival. While under the control of the Triton App, Sonic nearly defeated Spin, so many people think Spin is jealous of that. Sonic really likes the colour purple. This is reflected when his eyes (along with the other Set 2 bionic soldiers) were coloured purple will under the influence of the Triton App, his Sonic Waves are coloured purple, and. His Laser Spear is also purple. Sonic's personality is a bit similar to that of Farkle from "Girl Meets World," a character also played by Corey Fogelmanis. Sonic is considered Chase and Farkle combined. Sonic has similarities to Spin, since both of them were the youngest of the bionic soldiers in their set. Both of them named themselves at the Academy, and they were both named after a bionic ability of theirs. Powers and Abilites Sonic has the least powers out of the 50 Set 2 soldiers, since they are more powerful than the set 1 soldiers. However, he still has quite a few. Sonic has a few powers similar to Chase, such as Super Intelligence, but he also has a special power (Sonic Wave Emission) and Super Speed. Currently, Sonic is on the Beginner level in the Davenport Bionic Academy, although he was in the Advanced level in the Krane Bionic Academy, because he had handled his powers well. Super Intelligence: Like Chase and Derek, Sonic is very intelligent, being almost as knowledgeable as Derek. He is considered a little bit of a nerd, which is why he and Chase get along. Super Speed: Sonic can move at very fast speeds that are so swift, he can barely be seen. He can move almost as fast as Bree. Sonic was partially named after this, so this may be a parody of Sonic The Hedgehog, a talking hedgehog that has Super Speed. Laser Sphere Projection: Like Leo, Sonic can generate Laser Energy and turn them into Laser Spheres from his fingers, so that he can shoot them. This ability sent Spin flying back into a wall. Sonic Wave Emission: Like Leo, Sonic can release purple-coloured glowing sonic sound waves from his hand that can stun people and send them staggering or flying back. He named himself after this ability. Laser Spear Generation: Similar to Chase's Laser Bo Staff, Derek's Laser Spear, Sebastian's Laser Pitchfork, Leo's Laser Whip, and Natalie's Laser Mace, Sonic can generate a purple-coloured glowing Laser Spear from his fist that is very useful during combat. It is strong enough to knock Spin through the air. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.